Teardrops on my guitar
by guinnessdahorse
Summary: Nevilles the reason for the teardrops on Lunas guitar, song Taylor swift songfic


Disclaimer- The amazing Taylor Swift owns the song and the characters belong to JK all I own is the plot, granted it's not very original

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I'm wanting and I'm needing everything that we should be_

"Hey Luna" Neville said walking up to his blonde friend, his gorgeous crystal blue eyes sparkling happily

"You won't believe who I'm taking to the dance" He said clearly excited

"Oh really? Well then who are you taking?"

She said trying her best to fake excitement

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley"

"That's great Nev"

Neville smiled happily running over to go talk to his date, missing the tears that sparkled in Luna's eyes as she turned to run up to her dorm.

_I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about _

_And she has everything that I have to live without_

Luna sighed leaning against the wall looking down at the foyer in front of the hall where all the happy couples were meeting up. Her eyes focused on one person in particular, he was so handsome in his dress robes, with his hair, and OMG those eyes. What she would do to be Ginny Weasley tonight.

Watching Neville's head whip around towards the stairs she calmly followed his gaze to see Ginny descending the staircase looking so amazingly gorgeous that mouths all across the hall dropped. She was wearing a beautiful red and gold dress that clung to her torso before swooping out into an A line skirt that dragged gracefully across the floor. Her hair was held up in a bun in a pearl hair band, and she had on large white gold hoops that sparkled in the dim light of the hall.

_Drew talks too me I laugh cause it's so damn so funny_

_I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"Hey Luna" Neville said running up to where she was perched by the lake the next day

"Hey Nev. How are you?"

"Oh I'm great. Soooo…?"  
"So what?"  
"Aren't you gonna ask me how the dance was?"

"How was the dance Nev?"  
"It was amazing, there were fairies, and the weird sisters played. And I think I'm in love Luna"

"Neville isn't that a little much"  
"No I'm serious, I'm in love with her Lun"

"W Wow N Neville, that's ummm that's g great"

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

Luna sighed rolling over to read the time on her clock.

Pressing the button she watched as the bright green numbers blinked lighting up the dorm for a split second.

It was 2:27 in the morning and all she could think about was Neville; his hair, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his everything.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

Luna sighed getting up and walking over to the window looking out onto the grounds.

Watching as a star flew across the sky; she closed her eyes murmuring quietly to herself.

"Please let him love me"

_He's the song in my car I keep singing don't know why I do_

Luna glided over the floor of her dorm to the bathroom, humming _How to save a Life _it was a muggle song from a band called the Fray, and it was his FAVORITE song, well it was this week, last week it was Stronger by Kayne West, god she wished the she could be Neville's favorite song, she knew it sounded weird but she did, every fiber of her wished to be HIS favorites song.

_He's the time taken up_

_But there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into_

Calmly she stared at the lake he was talking to Ginny again she loved Ginny she really did she was one of her best friends and she was always there to listen but why couldn't she have said no when Nev asked her out or something, but she also new Ginny was too nice to do that to Neville. Sweet, brave, 

handsome, strong unassuming Neville, and as she rested her head on her hands tears started to well as she thought about him. It was because of this that she missed Neville and Ginny shake hands, Ginny walking over to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, Neville stayed by the lake under the weeping willow deep in thought.

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

"Luna" Neville said walking up the dosing Gryffindor

"Hmmm?" she said facing him a fake smile plastered on her face she didn't know if she could take another Ginny conversation.

"Well me and Ginny broke up"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No its okay, we broke up because I liked someone else, and we all know she's Harry's girl"

"You like someone else" Luna said her voice filled with emotions; curiosity, fear, sadness, and hope, a small burning ray of hope. "Who?"

Nervously Neville bent down kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You Luna, but I can understand if you don't like me and don't want anything to do with me or you think I'm a perverse disgusting freak who….."

Neville's rant was suddenly stopped mid thought as a pair of soft lips crashed into his, breathless they stayed like that till it became an absolutely necessary to breathe.

"So Neville, wanna go to hogsmeade this weekend, we could go get chocolate"  
"I'd love to Luna"

Smiling Luna curled up but this time she was on Neville's lap instead of alone.


End file.
